Of Bones and Blossoms
by MarauderGirl777
Summary: Because he found a new flower to take care of. KimimaroxSakura, Kimimarocentric. Rated M for possible mature scenes in later chapters. On temporary Hiatus.
1. Prologue

_**Of Bones and Blossoms**_

_**Prologue.**_

Kaguya Kimimaro had a simple way of looking at things. Take flowers, for example. They were awfully pretty.

Even though he was a child, merely twelve, he had an adult-like outlook on life. He understood things other children did not. He was special.

Flowers, like all things, died eventually, he noticed. Most of the flowers died off before they had a chance to grow, but one.. one fought the onslaught of cold and water, and began to bloom. He took care of that flower, in that little mossy area he stayed in, alone. That flower was the only flower that bloomed in the soaked moss; it was special, like him. He made sure that flower didn't drown, he made sure it got plenty of sunlight; the sunlight he never had.

The boy was a killing machine, yet his soul was as innocent as the harmless flower he so diligently nurtured. In a way, he thought he quite resembled that flower. He'd shed blood, much of it, but he did it for his family. His clan. He didn't want to kill, they forced him to. And they'd treated him like dirt the whole time. But, for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to hate them. His heart contained no anger; only hurt, sorrow. It hurt him to know that his clan, the only people he'd had non-violent interactions with, rejected and shunned him. They kept him locked away in a dark, bleak cage until they needed his powers.

After they were slaughtered, he had nowhere to go, no one to stay with. And so he wandered through the wilderness, until he came upon the flower. It was beautiful; large, white, with specks of red. It gave Kimimaro something to related to, so he treasured it, clung to it; it kept him sane, kept him human.

One day, a man happened upon him. Kimimaro was awake, but he feigned sleep, hoping the man would just pass him by. Kimimaro watched though on half-lidded eye as the man approached him, carelessly stepping on that flower that Kimimaro worked so hard to preserve. A pang shot through his heart. His link to the world, his link to the living, his only companion, was gone, just like that.

But could he hate the man for that? No, he could not.

He found that the man was actually a shinobi. His garb was of browns and tans, which contrasted greatly with his pale, white skin. His long black hair fell into his face and cascaded down his back. He looked quite sinister to the young Kaguya's eye, and Kimimaro's defenses were already up. His fighting instincts kicked in as the man came a bit closer, and a bone began moving, probing and pressing against the pale skin of his forearm. As the man moved yet closer, his fingers twitched, and the bone broke through the skin. Kimimaro grabbed the end, which was used as a handle, and pulled the bone from his arm. The bone was shaped into a blade; a sharp, jagged blade that was tougher and more resilient than a sword made of the strongest steel.

"What an amazing talent.." The shinobi murmured. "Boy, is that your kekkei genkai?"

"Yes," Kimimaro answered warily, the blade end pointed at the man.

"Marvelous," The man said. He seemed to be talking to himself, but Kimimaro remained cautious nonetheless.

"Where is your family, boy?" The man asked him. "What is your name?"

Kimimaro did not lower his short sword. "I am Kimimaro, of the Kaguya clan.. I am the only one left."

The man remained silent for a moment. "Kimimaro-kun.." he finally mumbled, as if trying out the name. His gently tone of voice made the hairs on the back of the boy's neck stand on end.

The man struck up conversation, questioning and commenting, and his words and harmless actions lowered Kimimaro's guard. He eventually engaged in open conversation with him, the sword lying on the ground, useless. He told him of his abilities, of the "Bone Regeneration" technique, and what had occurred on the night of his clan's annihilation.

Finally, the man said, "I am Orochimaru. Come with me, Kimimaro-kun.. I will show you your value. I need you… I shall give you a new purpose in life!"

Kimimaro glanced at the crumbled flower, flat on the ground. He then shuffled over to it, bent, and took it up in his hands, roots and all. He then turned to the one called Orochimaru, looking at him with innocent eyes, his face blank. "This flower was my only companion.. You ruined it."

Orochimaru looked only slightly taken aback, but quickly composed his facial expression, looking at the boy curiously. "I see.." He stood, offering a pale hand to the boy. "I will be your new companion."

Kimimaro's face lit up. _A new companion? _It sounded too good to be true. Maybe, finally, he'd have someone to relate to, someone to talk with.. He took the man's hand, and followed behind him, leaving the crumpled, once-beautiful flower behind in the dirt.


	2. Nothingness

_**Of Bones and Blossoms**_

_**Chapter One.**_

_**"Nothingness."**_

Surrounded by tubes again.

That was his life now, it seemed. He was reduced to being nothing but a patient, waiting for the time when he could be of service again. The ragged, worn hospital bed on which he laid was his only constant. He was fed through tubes, medicated through tubes; he lived off of the tubes.

And he hated it. He hated his life. His only purpose--serving Orochimaru--had been taken away by disease. Yet, he was kept alive, and he didn't know why. There were many times when he wanted to ask, but he barely had the strength to breathe, much less talk. His nineteenth and twentieth birthdays passed without so much as any sort of recognition.

Life was tedious. Every second felt like a minute. Every minute felt like hours. Every hour felt like years. He hated, _hated _the feeling of weakness. It made him furious to the core.. yet he couldn't even make his discontent known. He couldn't even move.

He wanted to move, he wanted to fight, he wanted to serve. It wasn't fair that he couldn't; it wasn't fair that Uchiha Sasuke--Who Kimimaro knew was _not _planning on being a vessel for Orochimaru--was roaming freely while Kimimaro, who was more than willing to serve, was chained to a life of experimentation and sickness; of being surrounded by lab equipment twenty-four-seven.

One day, Kabuto entered the lab as usual. "Good morning, Kimimaro-kun."

Already, Kimimaro knew something was up. Kabuto usually remained silent as he healed him.

His emerald eyes watched Kabuto's every movement as he checked different machines and monitors. "Looks good," he commented, straightening. "I'm going to perform a little operation on you today; I'll put you to sleep so you won't feel a thing."

Kimimaro was used to surgeries. He didn't respond in any way; he only watched as the spectacled man put some anesthetic into his IV. And he drifted off into blackness.

xXx

He woke up.. and immediately knew something wasn't right.

He couldn't sense Orochimaru's presence at all. Did that mean that Kabuto..?

No, he couldn't have.

.. Did he?

Kimimaro's earth seal was what linked him to Orochimaru. He clung to that seal; now he knew why Kabuto put anesthetic in his IV. Had the Kaguya known the curse mark was being removed, he would've cause chaos; as much chaos as he could, anyways.

Now life would be even worse than before, if that was possible. Orochimaru, the person he adored more than anything, was completely out-of-reach, now. He didn't understand it. Why would Kabuto have removed the seal? Could it have been Orochimaru's orders? No, certainly not. Was Kabuto just jealous? He doubted that, too.

Then what was it? What was the purpose in the removal of his seal?

xXx

A week went by; Kimimaro's urge to demand Kabuto tell him why he removed the seal increased day-by-day. Finally, Kabuto noticed this.

"Something the matter, Kimimaro-kun? You look like you want to ask me something." His pleasant tone of voice made Kimimaro's face darken.

"I bet you're wondering why I removed your curse seal, 'ne?" he smiled. "I was told to d--"

The alarms went off.

"What the?!" Kabuto looked around, wide-eyed. "S-Some broke through Lord Orochimaru's genjutsu!?"

And he rushed off.

Kimimaro remained still. After a minute or so, he heard an explosion. What was happening out there? Was it shinobi? It had to be shinobi. No ordinary person would be able to even so much as detect the genjutsu in the slightest.

But Kimimaro could do nothing to stop them. He couldn't even move.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Trays rattles, equipment began falling to the floor. Kimimaro could feel his bed trembling, and his facial expression remained the same, although he could feel the panic rising in his chest. What was going on? More importantly, was Orochimaru alright? Without the curse seal, Kimimaro knew nothing.

The rattling grew worse, and he could feel the bed jerk. Something had broken. His eyes widened--the first facial expression he'd made in years--as the bed turned and he tumbled to the floor.

xXx

Pain. That was all he felt. The pain of breathing, the pain in his joints, the pain of the deep cuts broken glass had made in his skin as he fell.. The only thought that ran through his mind at the moment was.. _'Am I going to die?'_

He tried to remain conscious, in hopes of Kabuto coming to retrieve him, but Kimimaro doubted that was the case. That knowledge sent a non-physical pain shooting through his heart. Did Orochimaru not care about him anymore? He certainly didn't have any need for him.

But what about companionship? Kimimaro remembered the last words Orochimaru had said before taking his hand and leading him away. _"I will be your new companion."_

Kimimaro know next to nothing about human relationships, for he was deprived of it when he was young, but.. No, it was probably for the best. If Orochimaru had no more use in him, then he should be left to die. It was logical.

But it still hurt.

He blamed the disease. If the disease hadn't damaged his body, he would've still had value in Orochimaru's eyes.

Kimimaro remembered that flower her took care of as a child, when he was alone. He remembered how Ocochimaru so carelessly flattened the beautiful blossom with his foot. Didn't Kimimaro think of himself as that flower, once..?

_The flower.. dead... Kimi.. maro.. de.._

He lay there, naked, unconscious.

xXx

_"Orochimaru-sama.." He tugged on the sleeve of his shirt._

_The pale Sannin looked down at the boy. "Yes, Kimimaro-kun..?"_

_"Are you going to teach me something new, soon?"_

_"In time, Kimimaro. In time."_

_Kimimaro trusted in that. Orochimaru was his master, his friend, his companion. "You won't leave me, right, Orochimaru-sama?"_

_Orochimaru looked down at him, considering him for a moment. "Why do you ask that, Kimimaro-kun? You know I would do no such thing.."_

_Kimimaro smiled, reassured by his words. "I was just wondering, Orochimaru-sama.."_

_Orochimaru held a hand out to the boy as they walked. "Come, Kimimaro.. There is someone I need you to capture."_

xXx

His eyes popped open. He could feel a cold sweat developing on his pale skin. He felt so weary..

He was still on the floor; the alarms were still going, the chemicals on the floor dampening his hair, his body cold and naked on the hard, tiled floor. Was this what happened when one was dying..?

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps. Was Kabuto coming to get him? Thank Kami, he knew Orochimaru-sama wouldn't forge--...

"Is he dead?" one questioned.

"I'm not sure.."

"Move, move!" A sharp female voice said, and he heard the bustling of bodies being pushed. He couldn't see anything, so he closed his eyes, hoping they'd just leave him there.

He felt someone kneel over him and check his pulse.

_So much for being left alone._

"He's still alive," she murmured, cool, gentle fingers pressing to the pulse in his neck. "He must just be unconscious."

"What do you suggest we do, Captain?" one of the lower-ranked shinobi asked.

"I'll take care of him," she replied. "You all, split up into troops of four and scout the rest of the area. Go!"

"Hai!" They all grunted, and Kimimaro heard(and felt) the pounding of feet against tile. His eyes remained closed, and he wished he could just die. Orochimaru left him to whatever enemy was hauling him up off the floor now. He loved Orochimaru. He trusted him.

And look where it got him.

But he didn't hate him.. The man gave him a purpose in life, however temporary.

He wished the girl holding him would die, too. He didn't know who she was, but she caused all of this. She took Orochimaru away from him, she..

.. was pretty.

He popped open an emerald eye to look at her. A Konoha headband rested in her bubblegum-pink hair, and her eyes were just as striking a shade of green as his. A _Konoha _headband..

_.. Konoha?_

_Uchiha.. Sasuke..?_

He wanted to ask the girl whether she knew of Sasuke or not, but he couldn't, so he settled on remaining silent and feigning unconsciousness.

After a while, he truly did pass out.

xXx

_"Orochimaru.. Where are you?" He asked the blackness around him, as if truly expecting an answer. Two hands reached out--wait, reached?-- and felt around for the one he knew wasn't there. Why was he standing? Why could he move, why could he speak? _

_"Lord Orochimaru.." he murmured, enjoying the sound of it rolling off of his tongue. His green eyes searched about, looking for even a trace of something other than the stifling blackness that surrounded him. Was this some sort of dream-state? He's never really had dreams. Not like this one. He remained calm, although the pure darkness around him slightly unnerved him._

_Was he dead? If so, this couldn't be heaven. Was it hell? Where was the demons? The fire? If this was what happened when one died, he wanted nothing more than to come back to life. He could deal with the Konoha shinobi; anything was better than this. This.. Half-dead, half-alive state of nothingness. That was what Kimimaro had been reduced to..._

_Nothingness._


	3. Touch

"_**Of Bones And Blossoms"**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

"_**Touch."**_

"He should wake up soon," he heard a soft voice murmur.

"What are we going to do, though? The Hokage's told us that we shouldn't even have brought him here.." another deeper voice asked in reply.

"I'll talk to her. For now, you go home; he's mine to take care of."

He heard some footsteps on a hard floor, followed by the opening and closing of a door. Kimimaro forced his eyes open. The light hurt. He was so used to the darkness. The first thing he noticed was that he could breathe much better. That was good. He slowly looked around the room. The walls were bright white, one thing he wasn't used to, and the lights were on full blast. Were they trying to give him a migraine..? There was a window to the left of the hospital bed he was laying in. He looked out of it, at a glance, and saw clearly at it was dark.

"What time is it.." he managed to whisper, and the woman in white whirled around. When she laid eyes on him, a small smile crossed her face.

"Oh, you're awake."

Kimimaro only stared at her with apathetic eyes. It was the woman from before..

She looked at her watch. "It's.. Ten minutes past midnight."

She approached him, and Kimimaro stiffened. To his relief, she didn't touch him, but she asked, "How are you feeling?"

He stared.

Her smile faded slightly, but she continued. "Well, I've healed you quite nicely, so far.. About thirty perfect of the damage in your lungs is healed. You've been unconscious for about a week."

Well, at least she was filling him in on everything.

"Do you know where you are?"

Kimimaro wasn't stupid. It was the Konoha shinobi who took him, so it was probably Konoha's hospital he resided in at current. He slowly nodded his head.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Kimimaro glared at her. What a stupid question..

She paused awkwardly for a moment, before taking in a breath and speaking. "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm going to be the one to take care of you, so you might as well get used to it and stop glaring at me."

Her sudden change in voice surprised him slightly. "Well, I have to go speak with Tsunade-sama.. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

As she turned to leave, Kimimaro spluttered out, "Where is.. Uchiha Sasuke?"

He saw her visibly stiffen. As she turned her head to look back at him, the coldness in her gaze was enough to make even him uncomfortable.

"That was who we were looking for.. but we found you."

And she walked out the door, her heels clicking quietly against the floor.

x The Next Morning. x

"Sakura, do you know who that man is?!" Tsunade demanded.

The seventeen-year-old nodded her head, rubbing her eyes wearily. She'd stayed up all night, waiting for the blonde woman to wake up. "Yes I do, Tsunade-sama."

The elder woman rubbed her temples, elbows planted on her desk. "Just tell me this, Sakura.. What exactly is your purpose in bringing one of Orochimaru's pets to my village?"

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura bowed her head respectfully. "With all-due respect, I have a plan, if you so wish to hear it."

Tsunade sighed. "Go on."

"I've talked around and asked others what they know of this man; Lee was one of the ones who fought him. According to him, his jutsu is spectacular. Lee's description was vague, but it had something to do with the manipulation of his bones. My plan is to begin healing his body, and do some research on his kekkei genkai by examining him."

"You do know what when healed, he'll be very, very dangerous," Tsunade countered calmly. "How do you plan on keeping him from running off to Orochimaru, or perhaps killing several people? Turning him? Softening his heart? Orochimaru has brain-washed him, most-likely, and there's probably nothing that could change that."

Sakura pursed her lips. "I'll get over that hill when I come to it."

Tsunade frowned, studying the medic for a moment. ".. I'm only letting you do this because you're my student, and I trust you. But because you're the one that insists on putting this into action, he will be solely in your care, Sakura. He is your responsibility alone. You will be accounted for everything he does, and I will daily check up on your progress.." Tsunade's lips drew back into a small smile. ".. To see if you come up with anything interesting."

Sakura's face brightened. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama! I won't let you down!"

"You aren't the top medic in Konoha for nothing." Tsunade smirked. "Don't disappoint me."

xXx

He awoke to see the woman's face hovering over him. He could feel charka invading his body and immediately his defenses began building up to push her charka out. She pulled back, frowning slightly. "Relax; let me in. I'm only checking you out."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. His mouth was about to open so he could spout out question after question for her answers, but he forced himself quiet. His muscles relaxed some, but his charka kept repelling hers. Finally, she pulled away again and sighed. "Well, let's just save that for later."

As she pulled her hands away, he remained tense. He didn't like this situation. He hated being at the mercy of another.

"Well," she sighed softly again, turning and leaning back against the edge of his bed. "Let's talk for a bit. I'm going to ask you simple questions, and I expect direct answers."

Kimimaro only looked at her.

"What is your name?"

He continued to stare, expressionless.

".. We could try charka exploration again." She shrugged.

"Kimimaro.." He finally rasped. "Kaguya.. Kimimaro."

She considered him with thoughtful jade eyes. "Kimimaro.." she murmured, as if trying out the name. The syllables rolled over her tongue gracefully. "Your clan's name is Kaguya, yes?"

What a stupid question.. "Yes."

"And what is the kekkei genkai of your clan?" She asked.

Kimimaro was a terrible liar, but he wasn't about to be sliced open and invaded just so they could try to investigate his abilities. "I.. don't have one."

"Bull," she countered immediately, harshly, and it surprised him a bit. "I have a little bird who told me what he knew about you; I want the truth, now."

"..What did he tell you..?" Kimimaro asked softly; he could barely speak.

"He told me that you had some ability to manipulate your bones," Sakura replied, looking down at him. He just noticed how dangerously close her hand was to his thigh. "And I'm immensely curious. I want you to tell me about it."

"I.." He swallowed, with a bit of difficulty. "It's hard to speak."

He watched her bit her lip before nodding slowly. "Alright, I understand that. However.." Kimimaro watched as she turned to face him, looking down at him. "I think the best way to get you used to my charka is to get you used to my touch."

Kimimaro's eyes widened. Her _what..? _He wasn't comfortable with that idea. He didn't want her hands on…

.. It felt kind of.. _nice. _He watched as she took his hand within nimble fingers. "I'm going to test out your reflexes as well," she mumbled, watching his hand's every reaction as she touched his fingers with her own, running her fingertips down the palm of his hand. His fingers twitched slightly; he most certainly wasn't used to _this._

This kind of touch… It was different, much different. Violence was the only physical contact he'd ever really received. Orochimaru really didn't ever give him that kind of attention.

His eyes fell to a close as her fingers slowly ran up his forearm. He was relaxing already; he was immensely enjoying the feeling, to his slight annoyance. Her gentle fingers sent chills up his arms, making the hairs stand on end.

"You're relaxed already," she commented, and pulled her hands away slowly. He found that he didn't like that at all. But.. since when did _he, _Kaguya Kimimaro, let his guard down so easily, and _like _it?

"That took less time than I thought," she said, and he looked at her.

"I've.. never really felt something like that before." His emotionless eyes bored into hers. He noticed a flicker of emotion on her face. What was it? Pity? He didn't like being pities.

"Are you ready to try this again?" She asked. He didn't answer. She let her hands hover over his chest, and a small green glow emitted from her palms. Immediately his system rejected her charka, and she jerked her hands away, wincing. She sighed after a moment, giving him a withering glance and turning her back on him. "I'll be back later."

He watched her leave.

He was alone. It wasn't unusual, and it didn't make him uncomfortable. In fact, he was quite used to it. But this time, he didn't want to be alone. Being alone allowed his mind to roam. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to be reminded of the dismal situation he was in, or the God-awful place he was stuck at.. How he was basically abandoned by the person he lived for..

He did his best to shove those thoughts away by focusing on something else. Her touch. He hated to admit it, but he found that he rather liked it, enjoyed it. And the more he thought about it, the more he craved it. He didn't want to crave it, he didn't want to want it; he just did.

A simple pleasure of the flesh, he decided. Even so, it most certainly wasn't something he was used to. He hated this girl, this.. _Sakura _or whatever her name was, but she was attractive. He'd watched her every movement when she healed him(or attempted to heal him, rather), and memorized her every feature. Her pink hair came to her shoulders and fell into her eyes in a rather disoriented yet sultry way; not to mention that it was a bright bubblegum-pink. He hated pink; so why did it look so good on her?

Her eyes were much like his, yet so different, in two senses of the word. They were a jade hue, not quite so emerald, but near to the same color, but unlike his orbs, hers were filled with life, with.. purpose.

His were dead. There was no other word to describe those cloudy pools of green.. Just dead.

He'd only caught a glimpse of the clothing under the long white lab coat she wore, but he saw a maroon color. Quite a good choice; the red clashed with her hair in a nice way.

Kimimaro was a very perceptive person; he caught the little things as well. Her mouth was just slightly crooked, but it was immensely attractive, for some reason. Her smile, however strained it was, was fascinating. Her cheeks were rosy, yet the rest of her(what he saw, anyway) was pale as porcelain.

She truly was an exotic-looking woman, and Kimimaro was one-hundred percent sure his mild interest in her was purely physical.

With this comforting knowledge, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Information Retrieval

_**A/N: Before this chapter, I'd like to thank a reviewer who gives me something to read. This is for Sleyman! You're awesome!!**_

"_**Of Bones and Blossoms"**_

_**Chapter Three.**_

"_**Information Retrieval."**_

He awoke to her hovering over him. It seemed that that was what he woke up to every day. It'd been a week, and to his relief, he was more often unconscious than not. Apparently, Sakura didn't get any work done on him, because his charka continually shoved hers out, even while unconscious. She hadn't resorted to touching him yet.

He felt worse, physically, but that was good.. He wanted to die, right? Or maybe it was because his pride wouldn't allow him to permit her to heal him. It made him feel weak. He didn't like being at the mercy of others. When he was awake, they talked(well, mainly she did). She talked about a lot of things, like what was happening with other patients in the hospital and how Rock Lee and Gaara, the two he'd fought five years previously, apparently, were doing. He couldn't even muster up the strength to say "I don't care".

He was unconscious more often near the end of the week; that meant his strength was dwindling. He felt terrible, but that wasn't going to stop his pride from getting in the way.

Today was no different. He coughed up some blood; the metallic taste it how mouth wasn't unusual. Sakura was the only person he saw; why? Was he in solitary confinement? He snorted, and more blood came up. Sakura looked alarmed. "Kimimaro, are you alright?"

His eyes narrowed on her. Was that pity again? No.. it looked more like.. concern. He frowned at this; concern for him? Ridiculous. He didn't reply to her question.

"Please, let me heal something.. At least let me make the pain go away.."

A sharp pain jolted through his chest, and he forced back a gasp of pain. He didn't know what hit him, but as soon as her hand touched his shoulder, his rigid body began to relax. Her fingers slowly ran down his arm. Goosebumps rose on his biceps, and he went still. His eyes slowly closed.

What really surprised him was that with a bit of difficulty his hand rose to begin touching hers. Returning the contact felt even better than only receiving it. All thought was cast aside; only the contact of their fingers occupied his mind. And he felt her hand on his chest. This brought a whole new sensation to him. Her fingers ran over the skin and a shiver ran down his spine. It felt so good, so pleasant.. Better than anything he's ever felt, physically, and he didn't want it to stop, he had to admit. After a few moments of the wonderful feelings running down his arms and torso, he felt a hint of foreign charka probe at his chest, but he was too concentrated on stroking her fingers to really care. Her fingers were small, soft; his own slender phalanges laced through hers, as if tracing every inch of her tender skin.

Sakura… "Cherry Blossom".. Blossom..

His eyes jerked open and his charka levels flared. She jerked away, yelping. "What's wrong with you?!" She winced. "What happened? You were doing great!"

He only stared with emerald hues. The pale, sinister face that clouded his mind was still there. The smile that was once comforting was now disturbing. Was the person he loved more than anything slowly turning into a figure of discomfort? Compared to Sakura's smile, Orochimaru's smile was unnerving. He shifted slightly in the hospital bed.

"Well.." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Ready to tell me of your clan's kekkei genkai?"

"Not a chance," he replied, before coughing.

She sighed again, a hand raising to run her fingers through messy pink locks. "Well, Kimimaro, I'll check on you tomorrow."

He watched her leave yet again. Like she always did.

xXx

Having hung her lab coat up on the hook at the front door, Sakura looked around at her clean, pristine apartment. She used the place for hardly anything more than sleeping. As she stood there, her mind went to Kimimaro. She completely understood why he didn't want to tell her; he knew she'd want to explore his bone-structure, which was what she really did want to do. He probably didn't like the idea of being her little test-subject, her guinea pig, but didn't Kabuto do the same thing all the time? Most likely, he did, which was what confused her. Maybe it was because she was an enemy to Orochimaru.

It really was a shame, how someone so potentially powerful was brain-washed by a snake like Orochimaru. How someone so _handsome_ was tainted with evil..

Sakura didn't want to admit it, because she didn't fool with patients —especially evil ones— but he was extremely attractive. She'd seen his body when she rescued(well, more like captured) him, and the thought of it brought a hot blush to her cheeks. He was so thin and frail.. If only he'd let her heal him, she'd be able to return him to full health. If he kept going on without letting her heal him, he'd die. She could use charka restraints, but she highly disapproved of forceful, degrading techniques like that.

What could she do? It'd been about a month now, and she hadn't gotten any useful information, nor had she been able to heal him very much. He was by far the most unwilling and stubborn patient she'd ever had, and that made her want to try all the harder. And despite Tsunade's words, Sakura felt strongly about him.. this. She had to question herself though; Indeed, what was to keep him here after he was healed? What could stop him from running off to look for Orochimaru? Even though the idea was ridiculous, Sakura couldn't help but like the idea of changing his heart. She wondered if he truly had the capability of being a good person. Even though she was continually proved wrong, Sakura believed that there was at least a hint of good in everyone.

And maybe, there was a hint of good left in Kimimaro.

She still felt little tingles running through her fingers from where he caressed them. He enjoyed her touch, she could tell, but that still didn't stop him from blocking her charka. She didn't know what to do with him. She couldn't let him die.

There was a knock on the door. She turned around and opened it(she hadn't moved since she came in), and there stood Rock Lee, Jonin vest and all. He was panting. "Hello, Sakura-chan! I just got back from a mission and I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner!"

Sakura stared at him dully. Knowing Lee, he'd probably _literally _just got back from a mission. But she didn't mind, because she needed someone to take her mind off of her reluctant patient. Lee often invited her to dinner, and she usually declined, but this time she smiled and replied, "That'd be nice, Lee."

She giggled when his face lit up and he shouted with joy. She shook her head and set her purse down on the floor, before going out the door, closing and locking it behind her. Out on the village street, Sakura gently brushed off Lee's repeated attempts to sling an arm over her shoulder or hold her hand. She wondered how she would react if Kimimaro wanted to hold her hand..

Apparently Lee was the one to decide where they were eating, because soon enough, he was holding a flap up for her so she could enter Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. She inwardly sighed; she ate ramen almost every day. But, if it would keep her mind off of Kimimaro, so be it. As they sat down and ordered their bowls, Lee struck up conversation. "I met a medic in Kirigakure, Sakura-chan, and she'd heard about you!" he grinned. "She wanted to meet you so badly!"

"Oh?" Sakura looked at him. "That so? What rank was she?"

"Chunin," Lee replied. "I think she could learn a lot from you.

"Huh," Sakura grunted, resting her elbows on the counter. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Saiya," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh.." she nodded quietly. Finally, she said, "Lee.. Could you tell me more about Kimimaro?"

He considered her for a moment. "Well, his technique is strange.. I'm not sure I can elaborate further on it than I already have. He never told me about his jutsu, and I was drunk half the time.." He blushed.

Sakura blinked, before biting her lip. "Can you tell me _anything_ about him? Any type of information would be helpful.."

"Well.." Lee moved his arms back as his bowl was set before him. "He was.." he bit his lip. "Memory's fuzzy.."

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. _'Forgetful as Gai..' _"Come on Lee," she urged. "Surely you can remember _something.."_

"OH!" He exclaimed. "He was devoid of emotion.. except when Orochimaru was brought up."

Sakura nodded. That was understandable. He'd been devoid of emotion the entire time she'd taken care of him. She'd never talked about Orochimaru. She began to wonder what would happen if she did.

"Come to think of it.." Lee mumbled, a finger tapping his chin. "Gaara-kun and I thought he'd died..!"

"He will die if I can't heal him," Sakura sighed softly.

Lee split a pair of chopsticks and began to eat. Sakura only stared at her food. "What do you mean?" Lee mumbled through a mouth-full of noodles.

This didn't take her mind off of Kimimaro, but at least she was getting some information. "Well.. He won't let me heal him at all. His charka forces mine out, even while he's asleep.. If I don't do something soon.. I'll lose him."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, Sakura-chan, why exactly did you bring him here?"

"I don't know, Lee.. I really don't. I originally wanted to study him, but if I can't even heal him.."

Her eyes began watering. Why on _earth _did she want to cry? She wasn't a cry-baby. She hated to cry.. But she was so frustrated! She'd never had this much trouble with a patient! She'd never lost a patient! What was she to do?!

Lee noticed her angry tears and set his chopsticks down, alarmed. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and put her face in her hands, trembling. Tsuchi, Ichiraku's chef, noticed this and tilted his head, approaching the counter. "Miss, if I may ask, what's troubling you?"

Sakura's face lifted from her hands and she looked at the old man, teary-eyed. "I'm.. I'm trying so hard with him, but he won't cooperate in any way.. I just.. I.. don't know.."

The man smiled kindly. "Dry those tears, Miss. Failure is nothing to cry over; it's how you learn."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Failure?_

"In my opinion, you never learn if you never make a mistake. It is possible, Miss, that whatever you are attempting is not meant to be a success."

Sakura bit her lip. The man had a good point, but she couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept failure.

Sakura Haruno did not, _could _not, _WOULD _not fail.


	5. Heart Failure

_**"Of Bones and Blossoms"**_

_**Chapter Four.**_

_**"Heart Failure."**_

Another week went by. Sakura continued to talk to him daily. He was fed through tubes, and at mid-week, he had to receive help breathing again. Though the damage in his lungs wasn't _quite _as bad as before, it was still very extensive. He couldn't talk at all, and an oxygen mask was put over his mouth and nose. It was just like the old laboratory except instead of darkness, the place was flooded with light. Every time he woke up, it was on, and it stung his eyes. But sometimes, his eyes would open and he'd see her face hovering over his. He often wondered what exactly she was doing.

He was weak, frail, and was coming closer to his goal: death.

Thursday, as she leaned against the side of the bed, she was talking to him. He didn't care, and didn't really listen, as usual, until one name was mentioned.

"Kimimaro.. Do you miss Orochimaru?"

He stiffened, and his dull emerald eyes slowly shifted in her direction. Sakura glanced at the heart-rate monitor at its faster beeping.

His eyes narrowed hatefully on her. He couldn't speak because of the oxygen mask, but he noticed that his gaze alone brought chills to her.

Sakura shivered. Such hate... Just at the mention of..

She couldn't even begin to guess how he must have felt about the man. Whether it was admiration, infatuation, or just plain obsession, she didn't know, but it was obvious that there was hurt in that evil glare. She could understand that; Orochimaru and Kabuto fled the base, leaving Kimimaro behind; kind of like a puppy being left to die on the street by its owner.

A dangerous, bone-manipulating puppy...

Sakura cast her gaze away to the floor, returning to reality. "Please don't look at me like that.. I'm only asking a question."

Kimimaro's eyes flashed. Only asking a question? She had no right to talk about Orochimaru. She had no right to confront him on such a sensitive subject...

Kimimaro couldn't admit it, wouldn't admit it; Orochimaru did _not_ abandon him.. He would come back for him. Wasn't that was companions did? He was of no use lying here; he should either be by Orochimaru's side, or dead. He was _not _okay with this arrangement.

He tried to mumble something, but the oxygen mask on his mouth prevented him from doing so. Sakura turned her head in his direction at the sound, and the intensity of his gaze doubled.

"Did you.. want to say.. something?" Sakura was having a hard time speaking, for even though he could do no physical harm to her, his gaze brought uneasy chills to her spine. When he did not answer, her jade eyes cast over his body, his face.

His cheeks were gaunt and his skin was pale, even paper-thin, it seemed, and his shoulders were bony. Nutrition was forced inside of him, so he wasn't bone-thin(yet), but he was most definitely much thinner than he should have been. He was a pathetic sighed, and it made Sakura want to cry. This wasn't all she was capable of! She _had_ to do something! Even though he must have hated her, she cared about his ability..

.. Cared about his ability? Cared about his _ability? _Was is really his _ability _she cared about? She saw a heart breaking more and more every day before her very eyes, and what was she doing about it? She wanted to change his heart.. she was sure of that now. But how could she show him she cared? If she said it now, he would think it was all a part of the doctor act.. That wouldn't do. Then he wouldn't believe anything she said.

She sighed; she was getting a headache. "Get some rest, Kimimaro," she murmured, going to the door and turning the light out.

xXx

She had a third-shift nurse check in on him while Sakura slept in her officel she'd been sleeping there lately because of Kimimaro's worsening physical and emotional condition. Normally everything was alright, but she stayed, just in case.

About now, she was nodding off on her office couch, exhausted. She was mulling over several patients in her head. "Aki.. Needs her shot.." She mumbled. "Nana.. Check.. Mgh.."

She dozed off, sprawled out on the black leather.

xXx

The loud banging on her door woke her. She jerked up, eyes wide, close disheveled. Startled, she practically fell off the couched. Half-asleep, she scampered to the door. She threw it open, scaring the already anxious nurse. "What is it?" Sakura demanded groggily.

"It's the man, Kimimaro..! He's having heart failure!"

Her eyes flew wide open. _'Kimimaro..!'_

"Move!" Sakura growled, and shoved the woman out of the way as she ran out her office door. The only thing on her mind was Kimimaro. _'Kimimaro.. I have to save him!!'_

She sped down the hall and veered to the left, rushing by the desk of a surprised secretary. Her wrinkled lab coat flew behind her, before clinging to her legs as she came to an abrupt stop. The nurse came to a stop behind her, and Sakura grunted, "Go get a pair of chakra restraints! Go!"

She flung the door open and rushed into the room. The sound of wildly beating monitors and heavy, ragged breathing filled her ears as she stumbled to the bed. Kimimaro's eyes were closed. He was unconscious; his body was rather still, contrasting with the escalating monitors. Sakura grasped his hand, tears coming to her eyes. "Kimimaro, hang on..! I can do better than this!!"

The nurse returned with a pair of metal cuffs shortly after, and Sakura grabbed them, cuffing his hands. Immediately her hands went to his chest and her chakra surged into his body. She concentrated hard, pushing her chakra further into his system. The healing energy flowed through every pore, through every cell, cleansing. She focused her chakra now, chanelling it into his heart and lungs. The damage was so extensive that her efforts made a sweat break out on her brow.

"Naruto!" She called to the nurse. "Go get Naruto for me, NOW!"

The nurse looked flabbergasted at Sakura's tone of voice, but complied nevertheless, hurrying out the door. Sakura gritted her teeth, her eyes welling up in more tears. She was losing him; she didn't have enough chakra..

"No!" She yelled as his heart began to slow. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused everything she had into his heart. With her chakra levels at current, the only thing she could do was force his heart to keep beating, and even that wouldn't last much long. What was the promise she'd made to herself a week before?

She could _NOT _fail.. She would _NOT_ fail!

She began to feel faint. Her chakra faltered, and this sent the monitors squealing. Sakura was crying full-force by this time, her chakra flow in his heart barely keeping him alive. She couldn't lose this battle! _She couldn't lose this patient!_

She took in ragged breaths and tried to stop her tears, but it didn't do much good. The sound of rushing footsteps and a "What's going on, 'tebayo?!" caused her to look towards the door.

"Naruto! I need your chakra, please!!" Sakura's voice was broken and shaky. Tears stained her pale cheeks as she continued to push the last of her chakra into his heart to keep it beating.

"It's.. It's _him, _tebayo! H-He let Sasuke escape!!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the dying man.

"Naruto, _PLEASE!" _Sakura cried. "This isn't the time for grudges! Please, do it for me!!"

Naruto frowned and rushed to the other side of the bed, resting his hands on hers, offering her his chakra flow. As soon as she began to draw chakra from him, this surge of power washed over her. She began to fully concentrate on where the chakra was sent. She forked the extensive and power chakra being delivered to her in two different directions; to his heart and to his lungs. The lungs were barely working and the heart wasn't getting near enough oxygen; Sakura began channelling more chakra into the heart to keep it beating. The other chakra flow was funnelled down into his lungs. "GEt me water!" Sakura growled, and the frightened nurse hurried off to do as Sakura had demanded.

Naruto didn't speak; he knew there was no point in doing so. He merely closed his eyes and concentrated on the amount of chakra he gave to her for her use. Sakura was still crying; she couldn't stop. She put everything she had into what she was doing.

As soon as the nurse came back with a bucket of water, Sakura delved deep into his lung cavity. She began using a precise amount of chakra to begin pulling bits of disease and infection from the walls of his lungs, which took perfect chakra control: Something Sakura excelled at. However, her sobs made it harder for her to foxus, but she couldn't stop them. _He meant too much, he was too valuable..!_

She used the chakra to pull the infected tissue from his lungs, moving it to the bucket the nurse held in her arms. Water was the most suitable container for things like that; it was also the best conductor of medical chakra. That was a big thing Sakura learned under Tsunade's tutelage; water was her friend.

Sakura continued her work slowly; she had to make sure that everything that was damaging his lungs was removed. The work took hours, and slowly, very slowly, the heart monitors began to settle. She cried; she still cried, even though she was healing him. She couldn't stop crying. The despair, the fatigue was too great. Teary-eyed, she pulled the last of the infection from his lungs.

xXx

His eyes slowly opened as he came to. The first thing he saw was..

Her.

Her face. Her eyes were wet. Why did she look so upset? He felt her breath on his face. It was very uneven.

She'd been crying. Why? What happened?

He noticed something else, about himself.

He was breathing.

It didn't hurt to breathe..

_What happened?_

He heard her small, stifled sobs, as she stared down at him. He stared back up at her curiously.

"H.. How do you feel.. Kimimaro?" She whispered shakily, looking down at him with anxious jade orbs.

Something wet fell onto his cheek, which startled him slightly. He blinked and saw that the "wet something" was in fact a tear.

Was _he _the reason she was crying? "Why.. are.. you cry.. ing?" he asked quietly, emerald hues casting over her tear-stained face.

"I-I didn't want to lose you.." She bit her lip.

Kimimaro's eyes widened. He _was _the reason she was crying.. But _why? _"What.. dooooo.." he was having trouble forming proper words. "You.. You mean..?"

".. You were dying.."

His breath hitched. He almost died? And she was crying because of that? Kimimaro was hardly sure Orochimaru would lament, much less cry over his death.

She really cared for him..? If she was merely interested in his abilities, Kimimaro doubted she'd be crying like she was.

She cared. He suspected that now.. But he was unsure on how to feel. Should he feel good that someone actually cared? Or should he feel angry that he'd lasted long enough in this place to allow her _to _care? He was tempted to think of Orochimaru, but seeing her face quickly drove that away.

"Well.. A..apparently I'm.. still here.." he mumbled, unsure of what to say.

She'd just saved his life. What reason was there to trust her?

What reason was there _not _to trust her?

She hadn't caused him any pain. In fact, she tried to heal his pain.

And healed his physical pain she did.. But he doubted she could heal the pain in his withered heart.

xXx

The day after his near-death incident, Kimimaro was able to talk. It was a bit difficult for him to form words; he made off sounds on occasion. And every time, Sakura would giggle before quieting under his glare. He was even able to sit up in his bed, which he did, with some effort. He felt so much better already.. if he let her heal him, he'd be back in perfect shape in no time.

Then he could escape and look for.. Orochimaru? What would happen if Kimimaro actually _found _Orochimaru? What would happen if he _didn't? _He very well might die, either way. Did he really want to ris--

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened. It was Sakura, again. Before he stopped to think, he blurted, "Why is it always you I seee..? See.. See." He oftedn repeated sounds or words to help with his pronounciation.

Sakura paused, mid-step, taken aback. She blinked, before smiling sadly at him. "Well.. Tsunade-sama wants to keep you a secret from the villagers, at least for now, and.. none of the shinobi that know you like you very much."

"For now..?"

"Yes, for now.." Sakura replied. "If things go.. well.. then hopefully, you won't be stuck in a hospital bed anymore."

"When are you goo-ing.. Gooo.. go..ing.." Kimimaro frowned in agitation when Sakura laughed. She quieted so he could finish. "When.. When are you going to.. exper.. i.. ment on.. me?"

Kimimaro had meant the question earnestly, but Sakura's jade hues widened. "Uhm.. Why would I do that, Kimimaro?"

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. He may have had trouble speaking, but he wasn't stupid. "That was your plan frum.. frum.. from the begin..ning, was it not..? That's the re-ay... Rea.. reason you brouu-- .. Agh! Brought me here, yes..? To learn about my clan's kekkei.. genkai."

Sakura looked away, before looking down at her shoes. "I don't like the idea of making you feel like a guinea pig.. I have another idea in mind. It will take more time, but I think it will work.."

"And what eye-dee-uh is that?"

"I'm going to recover you to full-health," Sakura replied confidently. "Then you're going to show me your fighting abilities through demonstrations and combat."


	6. The Broken Village

_**"Of Bones and Blossoms"**_

_**Chapter Five.**_

_**"The Broken Village."**_

"Fan out, everyone! Fan out! Gather as many _alive _as you can, quickly! and DON'T get killed, whatever you do!!" A small village, under the Land of Fire's protection, had been attacked. Shikamaru Nara was head of the search teams that had been dispatched to rescue any survivors. The village had no shinobi, only samurai warriors that, apparently, proved no match for the ones who'd attacked the village. Shikamaru didn't know who the attackers were, but he was sure that he was bound to find out sooner or later.

Not moments after he'd sent out three four-man teams to search(one being his own team along with Kotetsu and Genma) for survivors, he himself went out into the village to look around. He looked for both villagers and enemies. he needed to find out who these attackers were so he could report it to Tsunade when they got back to Konoha.

His brown eyes scanned burning buildings and wreckage as he ran, his sharp vision missing nothing.

"Shikamaru!"

The man slid to a stop, whirling around to acknowledge the speaker. It was Kiba, who held two passed-out men over his shoulders. Akamaru barked as he ran up behind his owner, holding two more on his back. "What do we do with them?" Kiba asked, panting.

"The Hokage is sending over carriage transports for the infured," Shikamaru replied. "Just wait near the gates until they arrive!"

Kiba groaned and nodded towards the man. "Kiba," Shikamaru said. "If you see any enemies, I want you to capture them and find a way to notify me immediately!"

"Hai!" Kiba replied with a nod, and Shikamaru dashed off. He looked around for survivors. He then caught the glint of metal in the corner of his eye. He moved towards it, and upon closer inspection of it, he found that it was in fact a body, sprawled among scattered wooden beams and rubble. He pulled the body from the wreckage, and his eyes widened. The metal he'd caught sight of was the plate on the hitai ate loosely wound around the man's forehead.

Upon the head band was a Sound village symbol.

_'Orochimaru..?!' _Shikamaru frowned. _'What purpose would he have in destroying a little village like this?'_

Being a quick thinker, Shikamaru quickly came up with a possibility. _'It's possible that he plans to overrun us with all of this; he knows we're responsible for this place. He may have done this to switch out focus to all of this, causing us to be unsuspecting of an attack.. Thoughtful bastard.'_

xXx

"Sakura, this is a bad situation," Tsunade pleaded. "We're going to need all available rooms for those people; I'm sorry, but you have to relocate Kimimaro. To your apartment, most likely, but if you find another suitable place, so be it."

Sakura's mouth hung open. "T-Tsunade-sama.. You can't be.."

"Serious? I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Sakura.. but you need to move him out of the room immediately. I've already sent out carriages to gather survivors from the village, and we're already preparing for them. I even sent both Hinata and Ino out with those carriages for emergency treatment for the dying."

"What about me..?" Sakura asked. She understood Tsunade's reasoning, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"You're going to be at the infirmary, of course," Tsunade frowned, brown eyes glancing her former student over. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but you're going to be very busy today. Now go! Quickly!"

Sakura frowned but nodded, rushing out the door.

xXx

He was awakened from his slumber by a hand shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to glare at Sakura, but at the urgent look on her face, he slowly sat up. "What's going.. going.. on?"

"You're being moved," Sakura replied, beginning to pack up small things she'd left in the room.

"To a diff... fffff.. different.. room?"

"No. To a different place completely."

"And where.. wh.. ayr... Where is that?"

"My home."

Kimimaro blinked. "Your.. hoooome.. Home.. Home.."

"Yes, my home. You're staying with me now, Kimimaro." Sakura replied absent-mindedly. She gathered the bag up and closed it, pulling the straps over her shoulder. "Now, I know you can't walk." Sakura said, approaching him. "And I'm sorry for this, but I have no other choice."

Kimimaro frowned. _'What is she talking abo-'_

He grunted in surprise as his arm was thrown over her shoulder. A small but strong arm wound around his side to support him.

He glared daggers at Sakura the entire time he was carried out of the hospital.

xXx

Yamanaka Ino had never been more scared or nervous in her life. The lives of many would be in her hands in a matter of minutes, when the carriages arrived at the demolished village. She glanced at Hinata, who was as pale as chalk.

"W-We can do this, Hinata," Ino murmured, but she didn't sound so sure herself.

"I-Ino-san, w-we're only t-trainees," Hinata mumbled, gulping. "I-I'm not sure w-we can handle this..."

"I-I.. We have to try." Ino nodded, her words giving her some assurance, if only for the moment. As the carriages arrived at the village, Ino and Hinata jumped from the ledges. They immediately took off through the gates, looking around for any Konoha shinobi or injured villagers.

"Kiba!" Ino yelled when she saw him.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata repeated, the both of them running up to him.

"Heeeey," Kiba grinned, before looking down at the injured beside them. "I've got four."

Ino immediately knelt by Akamaru and began checking the vitals of the unconscious on the dog's back. Hinata kneeled down by Kiba.

"Check their vitals, then heal whatever you can!" Ino said, beginning to check over the two on Akamaru's back more deeply. The canine helped her to settle them on the ground, face-up. Ino did her best with her limited medical knowledge, her blonde brows furrowed in deep concentration. The first man's lungs had collapsed; there wasn't much she could do for him. Those kinds of things were more for medical shinobi of Sakura's caliber. The only thing she could do to prevent him from dying was to straighten and partially heal his ribcage so that less pressure was put on the damaged lungs. He wouldn't survive long, so she would have to act fast.

"Hinata! What's the status on your two?"

"O-One is sporting a b-broken ribcage," she replied. "Th-The other.. is beyond saving..."

"Then put him out of his misery!" Ino barked. She was finally stepping up to plate; she was in charge of this medical team, and it was about time she acted like it. "This one won't last long! Kiba, take this man to the nurses in the carriages so they can work on his lungs, now!"

Kiba nodded, doing as he was told and gently lifting the dying man into his arms. As he dashed off, Ino checked on the other one. He wasn't as bad, donning only several deep cuts. His leg looked broken as well. Ino began to heal and close up the cuts, and put the man back on Akamaru's back. After Hinata had lifted her survivor onto the dog's back as well, Ino said, "Akamaru! I need you to take these two to the nurses, then come back to us."

Akamaru barked and bounded off, being careful not to toss the men off his back. Ino stood to her feet and glanced at Hinata, who was close to tears.

"Hinata.. you have to man-up!" Ino grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "You're talented, and you've worked your butt off in medic core.. You're ready for this! Don't let death phase you!"

Hinata nodded, eyes wide. The next expression that cross the Hyuga female's face made Ino grin. "That's it.. Now come on. We have lives to save!"

"H-Hai!" Hinata nodded again, following after her blonde superior.

xXx

"So small.." Kimimaro commented rather quietly, seated on the couch. It was difficult for him to move; his body was so stiff from disuse that he felt like the Tin Man without oil. And even though his lungs were finally clean, he was still short-of-breath, which made it all worse.

He let out a small cough as Sakura replied from the kitchen, "I live alone, so it suits me fine."

Kimimaro remained quiet, settling on looking around, inspecting every nook and cranny of the small apartment. The walls were a nice peach/cream color, which seemed to suit her gentle and calm demeanor. The setting of her home was simple yet suitable, in a way. There was a small TV and a couch. A decliner was beside the couch, a small lamp in between them. He sat on the crimson colored couch at the moment.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Yes," the man replied absent-mindedly. He remained perfectly still, partially because he was quite comfortable, partially because he really couldn't move.

"I think we should give you something easy," Sakura said from the kitchen. "Something easy on your stomach.."

"Mhmm," Kimimaro mumbled, not interested. As she began preparing food (What food, he did not know), Sakura said, "May I ask you something, Kimimaro?"

"Sure," Kimimaro murmured, focusing on the wall on the other side of the room.

"Well.." A machine turned on, and Kimimaro's eyes shifted in its direction. Apparently, Sakura had turned it on for some reason.

"Well.. I.." He saw her enter the living room. She approached the couch, before sitting beside him. "I.. want to know how and why you joined Orochimaru."

Kimimaro's dull eyes shifted to look at her. "Oro.. oo.. Orochimaaa.. roo.. he found me, when I was al.. oooo.. alone.. With no purpoo-.. purpose. He gave me a purpose.. purpose.. in life."

"Why were you alone?" Sakura frowned. "Did you not have any family?"

Kimimaro stiffened. His eyes turned from dull to hateful. "_Don't.. _ask me that." What right did she have to even _ask _about his family? Why did his family, or lack of family, _matter? _They didn't to him, and they shouldn't to her.

His hateful eyes did not deter the curious kunoichi. "Well, what purpose did he give you?"

"I followed his every co.. oo.. coooo.. command.. command. . Without quee... question."

"That was your purpose in life?" Sakura looked incredulous.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "It's better than wandering around aimlessly."

"Hey.. You finished a sentence!" Sakura grinned.

Kimimaro blinked. _What?_

"You finished a sentence without any problems." Sakura's grin widened.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "So?"

"That's improvement! That's great!" She giggled, patting his knee gently. He stiffened warily.

The machine beeped, making Sakura hop up to prance into the kitchen. A good smell filled the air. Once Kimimaro's nose picked up the scent, his head lifted. It smelled very appetizing. What was it? Sakura carefully entered the living room, carring a plate, on top of which sat a bowl full of something steaming, in her hands. Cautiously, she set the plate in his lap. "Rice and Wonton soup," she murmured. "I made some of that last night. I hope you like it."

Kimimaro stared down at it. It smelled so wonderful, but what about the odd metal contraption sitting in the bowl? His hands couldn't grip much of anything. Nevertheless, he tried. His hand slowly moved towards the metal object and his fingers flexed in preparation. He became frustrated as his fingers mindlessly fumbled with the object, causing it to clang repeatedly against the bowl.

"Here."

Kimimaro's hand was stopped by Sakura's. Her fingers were small, soft. "I'll do it." Her fingers gently grasped the metal object and dipped it in the soup. He saw that the contraption contained the soup. And slowly, she lifted the soup-holder to his mouth.

His reaction was the opening of his mouth, and he closed on the object. The warm soup filled the wet cavity; it tasted so _good._ He swallowed it, rice and all, as she dipped it in the soup again.

"Is it good..?" She asked rather timidly as he ate object-full after object-full. Kimimaro only grunted. She didn't deserve praise, even though the soup was good; she asked him an overly personal question about a sensitive subject. _'But she didn't know,' _a voice inside his head whispered.

His eyes switched from the bowl to her face. He found that she was watching him intently. He didn't like that she was feeding him; it made him feel helpless. Through a mouthfull of rice, he mumbled, "I don't like this."

"What, the soup? I'm sorry, I.."

"No, not the sooo.. soup.. soup," Kimimaro shook his head slightly. "This. You having to.. feeeed me.."

"Why?" Sakura blinked. "Aren't you hungry?"

He wanted to smack her.


	7. Progression

_**"Of Bones and Blossoms"**_

_**Chapter Six.**_

_**"Progression."**_

Sakura was exhausted. She'd been with over twenty patients, assessing their injuries and healing them. That took a lot of chakra, and by the time everyone was at least stable, she wanted to just pass out.

She opened the door to her apartment. Kimimaro was lying on the couch, asleep. It was late, past eleven, and despite the fact that he was asleep, he didn't look comfortable, at all. He shifted slightly in his sleep, his breathing ragged. She was tired, but Kimimaro was first priority. She approached him, and used chakra to lift him into her arms. She carried him to her bedroom, gently settling him on her bed. She'd sleep on the couch herself. She tucked the man under the covers.

As she turned to leave, fingers caught her wrist. She looked back, alarmed, to see Kimimaro staring at her, normal dull expression on his face. "Where are you going.."

She blinked. "The couch."

"Why?"

She frowned. "I'm going to sleep."

His voice was faint, but was coherent as he mumbled, "Stay."

She blinked. _What?_

"Stay," he repeated, though his grip on her wrist loosened.

With a sigh of resignment, she lowered herself to sit on the edge of the bed. "Only for a little while," She said, closing her eyes.

"That's fine," he replied.

She noticed that his hand never fully left her wrist. His thumb stroked her pulse slowly, and she could feel her heart-rate quicken. Why did such a simple motion give her chills?

Maybe the fact that a criminal was capable of doing such tender things?

She kept her eyes closed with no effort; she was too sleep for her own good. She shouldn't have stayed. The stroking of her wrist felt so nice.. her fingers twitched.

She could tell he was asleep when his fingers slowly stilled. She couldn't stay awake; her eyelids were so heavy..

_'Sakura!' _Her mind shouted. _'Wake up! You can't sleep in the bed with a patient! Get your behind to the couch! Now!'_

She shook her head, forcing her eyes open, and slowly stood. With another glance at the sleeping Kimimaro, she left the room, padding quietly to the living room. She set her mental alarm clock for six. She needed to be at the hospital by eight.

After this village business was under control, she reminded herself that the first thing she'd do was begin working on Kimimaro. He was stable, he would live; but he was still very weak, and not able to move hardly at all. The most he could do was stand, and that condition would most definitely grow worse if she didn't do something soon. She needed to get his chakra levels up, and get his bones and muscles working properly so that he could move.

She laid herself down on the couch, forcing herself to relax. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Come in," her stern, weary voice floated through the air towards the door to her office.

Sakura's head poked through the door nervously. "You called for me, Tsunade-shishou..?"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, face considerably brighter. "Ah, Sakura," she said. "Come in, come in." Sakura allowed her form to slip in through the door, closing it behind her. She approached the blond's desk, wondering what the woman summoned her for. She'd been at the hospital, and was quite frankly relieved that she had _some _sort of break, but she knew the woman wouldn't have interrupted her work unless it was important.

"I am slightly curious," she began, propping her elbows on the desk and leaning forwards into them. Sakura winced; the position her breasts were in _had _to be uncomfortable. "How is your little experiment coming?"

Sakura looked away. She couldn't say, _"Yeah, shishou, he almost died, I'm making absolutely no progress with him, and I have this unshakable physical attraction to him. Is that all you wanted to know?"_ But what _could _she say, really? So she settled on just murmuring a "Fine".

"That's all you're going to give me?" Tsunade looked at her flatly. "Details, Sakura. Are you making any physical progress with him?"

"Well, the disease in his lungs is cured," Sakura replied, failing to meet her teacher's gaze. "He's still recovering from the infection, however." She couldn't tell her about his near-death experience. It was too embarrassing. What successful doctor failed to heal their patients simply because the patients were unwilling?

"I see.. Have you looked into his kekkei genkai yet?"

"Not yet." Sakura shook her head. "He's been too weak, so far. I don't want to risk damaging his system while it's still weak."

Tsunade frowned slightly. "Sakura, you're the best medical kunoichi in Konoha. Surely, in the course of a month or so, you've healed a good part of his injuries?"

"He's.. been difficult," was Sakura's only reply.

"So I'm guessing that you haven't had any progress with him on a social level either."

"No.. shishou." Sakura's head bowed in shame. She was on the verge of tears; her own teacher was disappointed in her. That was unacceptable.

"Sakura, I - "

"Sh-shishou, I'll do better!" The kunoichi stood to her feet, jade eyes bright with tears. "Please, don't lose faith in me.. I swear to you that I'll get everything straight!"

Tsunade blinked, genuinely surprised. "Sakura, I didn't say I los - ..." The elder woman let out a small sigh. "Sakura, I didn't say I lost faith in you, or anything of the sort. I just wish you had more results. I understand the situation, Sakura, but.. Right now is.. one of those 'I told you so' moments."

"I know.." Sakura mumbled, using the backs of her hands to wipe her eyes. "And I promise you that will change.. Just give me a little bit of time."

"I want you to start focusing all of your time on him after this whole village ordeal is through," Tsunade said, voice firm. "Understand?"

The roseate nodded fervently. "H-Hai!"

Then, in a more motherly tone, Tsunade added calmly, "I believe in you.. Sakura."

Sakura's face split into a smile. _She had faith in her._

That was all she needed.

She could do this.

* * *

It was all Sakura could do to not just plop down on her bed and pass out; not that she could anyways. Kimimaro occupied it.

Besides, she was determined to get started on him right away.

The more she thought about it, the worse she felt about the way she referred to him as if he were just some project.

But wasn't that all he was? A project? A medical interest? That seemed to be Sakura's opinion of him, but she couldn't help feeling that that wasn't all; that it wasn't _right. _

She walked into her bedroom after opening the door and saw the snowy-haired man fast asleep under the covers. He laid on his back, almost rigid-looking. He looked extremely uncomfortable, his brows furrowed together slightly. She approached the bed and gently sat down on the edge of it, looking down at him.

In fairy-tales, and romance novels, and all kinds of books and other media, there was sometimes a scene where an onlooker watches another sleep in some way. The being that's asleep always looks peaceful.

This wasn't the case. Kimimaro looked restless, almost agitated, and even though he laid completely still, Sakura could feel his chakra fluctuating oddly, a sign that he wasn't resting well. She reached a hand out and put it gently on his chest to feel his heart-beat. Her fingers on his skin made his eyes open, and the emerald hues shifted to gaze at her in slight surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she murmured, moving to withdraw her hand. His fingers caught her wrist, his thumb beginning to rub her palm slowly.

"It's alright."

Though slightly uncomfortable, Sakura let her hand remain within his grasp as she cast her gaze around the room. "Have you slept all day?"

"Yes."

"I see.. Are you that tired?" She asked, her fingers curling over his thumb slightly.

"No," he replied. "When there is nothing.. nothing else to do, you tend to just sleeeeeep... Sleep."

"Kimimaro.."

His eyes flickered over to look at her.

".. Do you think you'd let me heal you a little bit today?"

His gaze hardened slightly. "Please," Sakura looked at him pleadingly.

He made no reply. Sakura decided to go ahead and try anyways. He couldn't hurt her; what was there to lose? She turned her torso to get closer to him, and gently pulled her hand from his. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them down around his waist, and instantly regretted it. His naked torso was too much for her hormones to bear. She fought back the dark blush coloring her cheeks as she looked away.

He watched her curiously. What was her problem? Why was her face so red? However, he decided not to say anything, instead vouching for reaching a hand up and pressing a few fingers to one of her red cheeks. She looked at him in surprise, and he let those fingers stroke the warm skin, his cold fingertips stinging from the extreme temperature difference.

_He _was surprised when she took his hand and pressed it fully against her cheek, closing her eyes. "My face is hot," she offered in explanation for her actions. He didn't mind.. He liked touch. He hadn't experienced much touch in his life.. at least, not touch that didn't include violence.

Especially not a touch like hers. It was extraordinary, the way his skin tingled. It was so alien.. but it was so _nice. _Why did such pleasant things have to come from the enemy and not the ally? Where _was _his ally? _Who _was his ally anymore?

He felt alone, in a way. But.. this woman.. seemed to be trying to connect with him, in some way. He still suspected that he was purely an experiment to her, and to the god-forsaken village he was currently stuck in, but should he let her get closer? It could give him some false sense of security, and that would be nice.. while it lasted.

His family abandoned him.

He didn't want to be abandoned again..

"What are you going.. going to do with me.. once you're done with all your experiments?" he asked rather bluntly, and the kunoichi froze. He could tell she hadn't expected that.

"Well.." she slowly lowered his hand, a frown crossing her lips. "I'm not throwing you out, and I'm _certainly _not letting Orochimaru take you... I'm not sure right now what I'll do."

"I see," he replied softly, making sure to keep her fingers with his. His eyes cast downwards to watch their hands. _She didn't want to get rid of him._

That was a start, wasn't it..?

But couldn't she be lying?

He looked up at her. "Are you lying to me?"

She blinked, before frowning, looking at him. "No, Kimimaro. I.. would tell you what my dreams about this project - about _you_ - are, but you'd laugh at me."

"I want to know." he replied straight-forwardly, looking up at her with apathetic emerald orbs.

She pursed her lips. He could tell she was nervous. Honestly, was it that bad? That she didn't want to tell him? Did she want to make a mutant out of him or something?

"Well... My hopes were that.. through this healing process, I want.. to get closer to you, to gain your trust. You're valuable, Kimimaro, and.. It's silly, to you, but.. I wanted you to possibly some day become a shinobi of this village."

His eyes widened. Now _that _was unexpected. A shinobi of the village? Was she _crazy? _"I see," was his only reply, but his mind was whirling. On one hand, he thought the idea was ludicrous and slightly repulsive. On the other hand.. he thought about how he had no other place to go. If she were to dump him out in the woods outside the village, he'd die, for certain. She was his link to life.. and a little, teeny-tiny part of him wanted to stay with her. She showed him more attention in a month or so than Orochimaru had shown him in years. The attention felt good.

Was he willing to trust her, though..?


End file.
